wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Azeroth (kontynent)
thumb|Kontynent Azeroth :Aby uzyskać informacje na temat świata, zobacz Azeroth (świat). :Aby uzyskać informacje na temat królestwa, zobacz Stormwind (królestwo). '''Azeroth' to kontynent oraz królestwo (znane obecnie jako Stormwind) leżący we Wschodnich Królestwach, na południe odKhaz Modan. W podręczniku do World of Warcraft oraz w samej grze nazwa Azeroth posiada dwa znaczenia i jest ona określeniem zarówno nazwy świata w uniwersum Warcraft, jak również jednego z trzech kontynentów, z których zbudowane są Wschodnie Królestwa. Pozostałe dwa kontynenty to Khaz Modan w części centralnej oraz Lordaeron na północy. Czasami nazwą tą określa sięcały świat, a czasami tylko kontynent. Mimo że przez pewien czas Azeroth pozostawało pod panowaniem Hordy, w większości zostało wyzwolone przez Sojusz Lordaeron. Składa się z kilku głównych regionów. Większość jest kontrolowana przez Stormwind, w których państwie znajduje się region Stormwind oraz miasto Stormwind (które jest również stolicą całego królestwa), jak również inne pobliskie terytoria. W czasie Pierwszej Wojny obejmowało obszar znany jako Pogranicze (obszar sporny), który obejmował takie miejsca jak Czarna Skała, Czarne Bagno i Bagno Smutku. Rodziną panującą w Azeroth jest dynastia Wrynnów. Historia Stolica Azeroth, Stormwind, jak również siedziba władcy, Fort Stormwind, zostały zniszczone podczas Pierwszej Wojny. Rozmyślni i dzielni uchodźcy z południowego kontynentu powędrowali przez Wielkie Morze na północ i weszli w skład Sojuszu Lordaerońskiego. Ich nieformalnym władcą był regent, lord Anduin Lothar, jeden z największych bohaterów w historii świata. Opłakali gorzko swego ukochanego króla Llane'a, który poległ, gdy Stormwind dostało się w ręce Hordy, i osiedli nieopodal Southshore, zdeterminowani, by odzyskać swoje domy. Lata później Stormwind zostało odbudowane jako Nowe Stormwind. Następnie ekspansja ruszyła w wielu kierunkach. Nowe Stormwind z czasem zostało przemianowane na Stormwind i stało się stolicą królestwa Stormwind. Większość niegdyś podległych regionów stała się samodzielnymi demokratycznymi krajami, wciąż pozostającymi pod wpływami i władzą Stormwind, jednak wyjątkiem były Ziemie Zachodnie, które popadły w anarchię i są kontrolowane przez Bractwo Defiasów. Azeroth w Warcraft II Przywódca: Lord Regent Anduin Lothar Kolor narodowy: Niebieski Tło: Przed nadejściem Czasu Chaosu, gdy po raz pierwszy otwarto Portal, królestwo Azeroth było najpotężniejszym państwem ludzi. Rządzone mądrze i sprawiedliwie przez króla Llane'a, Azeroth było ostoją światła i prawdy w całym znanym świecie. Po Pierwszej Wojnie, Azeroth i jego ziemie leżały w gruzach po inwazji Hordy. Po śmierci króla Llane'a, sir Lothar przejął kontrolę nad rozbitymi armiami Azeroth i poprowadził uchodźców przez Wielkie Morze na wybrzeże Lordaeron. Król Terenas, władca Lordaeron, zgodził się wesprzeć bezdomnych mieszkańców Azeroth. Ludzie osiedlili się wokół Soutshore, przyrzekając wierność Sojuszowi. Zaprawieni w bojach i dzielni, ostatni z niegdyś wielkich armii Azeroth, szukają zemsty za utratę swej ojczyzny. Obszary Obszary Azeroth (WoW) *Strzaskana Kraina *Płonące Stepy *Przełęcz Martwego Wiatru *Las Zmierzchu *Las Elwynn *Góry Czerwonej Grani *Dolina Dławiących Pnączy *Bagno Smutku *Ziemie Zachodnie Inne regiony i domeny *Pogranicze (Warcraft I) *Ulmat Thondr *Stormwind *Czarne Bagno *Balor (Warcraft II) *Iglica Czarnej Skały *Northshire Inne użycia * Azeroth jest również nazwą świata, gdzie dzieje się większość gry World of Warcraft. * Tysiące lat temu, Azeroth było jednym gigantycznym kontynentem znanym jako Kalimdor. Wybuch Studni Wieczności uczynił znacznie więcej niż tylko pogrzebanie cywilizacji elfów; przemienił cały świat. Azeroth stało się jednym z wielu kontynentów i wysp, z Malstromem po środku. Kategoria:Wschodnie Królestwa